total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Niksdorfv/TD50S Chapter 4: Are You Ready For Freddie?
Chapter 4: Are You Ready for Freddie? Last episode on Total Drama 50 States.... It was a horror... my intern forgot to put marshmallow on my hot coffee. Oh yeah, and I sent the cast into a maze of terror - and to win, they had to get out - alive. With a help of Renny , smart owls won and Llywellyn got out because Don found out his plan and got him out. Who will backstab who? And who will get to touch this 1 million dollar baby? Find out on this episode of Total Drama 50 States! Theme song: In scene one , we see Finn jumping from the plane to the ocean and landing on Viktor. In scene two Don jumping on the top of statue of liberty but Alexia not noticing stepped on his hand and he fell. Scene three we see James build a robot in Boston Park. But Ariel smashes through it on a mutant duck. In scene 4 Epic and Berry are racing to the finish but Nate jumped right across them and got to the finish first. In scene 5 Renny is trying to get the flag on a platform while Llewellyn is holding her on his shoulders. On scene 6 Nekya and Taylor are running away from the killer bear. And in the end we see all of them on the plane and then the plane breaks which makes all of them fall. '' The Plane is going in circles and getting closer to one of the states. We see the winning team in the gold room. '“This is the life”''' said Taylor while he and Nate were getting a massage.' “'Ahh…. it feels so good to win” Said Nate relaxed . “I am just glad that we were all safe from the creepy maze” said Renny on the other side eating cookies. “It wasn’t that all creepy.” said Berry from the other side playing ping-pong with Ariel. On the other side of the plane we saw the losers of the last challenge.On the other side of the plane we saw the losers of the last challenge : Don, James , Viktor and Epic were sitting on one side of the bench, while the girls were sitting on the other side. "I hate loosing..." said Epic looking angry at Don. "Why are you angry at ME? We all loosed." told him Don. Conf on* Don: I wanted to get the annoying Viktor to get kicked out of the plane, but Epic seems to wanting me out. Its time for my tricks to get on. Conf off* "Don't be so sad guys..." said Viktor and raised his hand for a high five, but nobody gave him five - "They loosed one too. So even if we lose one more time it's like minus on minus equals minus! Or plus..... hm..... so... what I am trying to say is that - we can do it! Who is with me!?" creamed Viktor and Nekya raised her hand, but she saw that nobody else did and slowly put her hand down. "Oh, well." said Viktor giving up. Then the microphone started ringing with the voice of our beloved host - Chris Mc.Lean. "Welcome to Orlando Florida! The most relaxing place, full with Disney Land Fun!" as Chris said that - all of the contestants started screaming "Yess!" or "Woo-hooo!" Conf on * Nekya: Ok, I like Disney Land - its super fun! I even cosplayed Mickey Mouse on comic-con one time! *Mikey Mouse voice* Yep.... Ha Ha Ha *Turns in Nekya voice* But I am terrified of roller coasters.... Conf off* Plane landed safely on the landing zone and campers started walking out. "Wow... Chef is getting good with the plane, that's the safest landing we had so far." said Renny and realised that Chef is right next to her. She looked at the pilot window and saw Mr.Coconut. "What the #№)(&%$5" Chris and teenagers got to Disney Land on the tourist bus. "Weird.. usually there is much more people around here." said Alexia seeing no one in the Amusement Park. "It’s a closed day. But you guys are special - you get to ride the rides." said Mc.Lean and laughed. "Ok... were here. Get out of the bus, everyone." "Disney land is a family fun park with a lot of roller coasters and cotton candy. But you are going to ride 3 test rides. They haven't been used. And they might be broken. But lucky you - you have to test them, are they safe or no? Ha ha.... this is going to be SO fun." told Chris looking at the frighten cast. Conf on* Don: I might do something to get Epic out.. hm... It's going to be the biggest sabotage ever. It will be good just Conf off* Conf on* Viktor: *sucks on a cotton candy* Conf off* "Challenge number one. The SUPER DUPER FUN TIME EXTRA BUMPY CARS needs testing. Epic and Nate - go up. You will have to test the SUPER DUPER FUN TIME EXTRA BUMPY CARS. And you have to knock each other out of the car ring right into a giant plate horse soup. Be ready for SUPER DUPER FU" Said Chris but couldn't finish the sentence as he was yelled "SHUT UP" by everyone. Nate and Epic got up on the cars. And Chris started to announce "1...2...3" Nate and Epic started bumping into each other, Nate got distracted and Epic started pushing as hard as he could. Don climbed on the track without anyone seeing him, he popped Epic's wheel. "Whoooooa!" 'screamed Epic and he and his car fell into horse soup. '“Next challenge is a Roller coaster. Fun for everyone, right? But not with this one. Disney just made the highest roller coaster in the world. Sounds fun? Well… this challenge will be for Nekya and…. James. You have to survive the whole ride without throwing up” After those words Nekya and James got on the roller coasters car and buckled up (for safety) “And…..Go!” 'screamed Chris as the ride star to go sonic speed. '“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 'Screamed Nekya and Tried to hold on James but he avoided her. They were spinning and spinning and came to the end, and nobody threw up yet. Then, they walked out of the cart. “So…. Are you ok?” asked Don and he saw Nekya throwing up on him, and Then James threw up on the ground and Chris announced. “JAMES AND HIS TEAM WON THE CHALLENGE!” '“And now, for the last challenge, whoever wins this….. Wins it all.” Said Chris TO BE CONTINUED…. Category:Blog posts